


Battles Lie Ahead

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Joking About, This is actually rather nice, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Yup, uh, it's a Pokémon and Castlevania crossover. Just something cracky to kind of get back into the groove.This gameactually got me into the idea of writing this... so if any of you lot is over there, say hi!Might also get back into writing more regularly. Maybe. Maybe maybe maybe indeed.





	Battles Lie Ahead

Sypha looked over her shoulder to check if Trevor still was behind her. Almost immediately, she had to suppress the urge to laugh, because she currently found him beneath the furry mass of his Arcanine, which was unusually playful tonight. It was not exactly the best time to have the enormous Fire Pokémon nuzzling Trevor into the ground, but the muffled protests coming from the embarrassed Belmont were just too adorable.

To calm herself, Sypha petted her Espeon between the ears, scritching behind it a little when it leaned into the touch. “I’m just glad that you’re not enormous enough to squish me under your bulk. But what would he do without Arcanine, hm? It’s currently the best defense he has against he world that is out to get him.”

Espeon gave a small, slightly annoyed noise, which told Sypha that her little Psychic sidekick wanted more attention and less blabbering about what could happen. It was only when Umbreon unexpectedly nudged Sypha that she lifted her gaze again. She followed the gesturing of her Dark companion and looked up at the castle before them. A small knot twisted in Sypha’s stomach as she thought about entering it. They had trained for this moment, but it didn’t change the fact that she wasn’t too sure what to think of the whole ordeal.

Trevor might have said that a Shiny Umbreon was a sign of good fortune (whyever he had gotten that idea stuck in his blocky head was a bit lost on Sypha), but Sypha was under the distinct impression that they were walking towards a handful of the hardest battles of their lives. She had brought along her whole team, but it would probably still be quite the challenge, even after training Glaceon to hurl ice about like no one had ever seen it happening before.

“Can you stop joking about, please? We are, after all, preparing for the most arduous sequence of battles in our lives.” Trevor had finally extricated himself from under Arcanine and now was giving her annoyed glances. “Don’t look at me like that, Trevor Belmont! You insisted on taking Arcanine along, so it’s your fault that it is in a particularly squishy mood tonight.”

Trevor rolled his eyes and called Arcanine back into its ball, before he called forth Mightyena. It was an unusually small one for its kind, but was ferociously protective of Trevor, and packed quite the punch. Sypha had been rather impressed the first time she had seen this particular Mightyena fight. It had proven to be incredibly speedy and hard-hitting, though a good counter-attack could send it crashing into the next wall, which was always a worry.

She called Umbreon back, and with Espeon by her side, she set off towards the castle gates. Trevor followed suit, while their Pokémon were on high alert. Espeon’s predictive abilities and Mightyena’s nose would warn them of almost anything, but Sypha still had a hunch that they would experience a couple of rather nasty surprises.

“So, there it is, the darkest of all Battle Dens.” Trevor shook his head as he craned his head back to look up at the towers of the castle. “I’m mostly worried about the rumors. That he really has Darkrai and Giratina lurking somewhere in there.”

“That is a worry of mine, too.” Sypha shuddered at the thought. Maybe they should have tried to befriend and convince a legendary Pokémon themselves, but that was an almost impossible feat. “And then there was mention of other nasty surprises. A dragon of ice looking to complete itself through flames and thunder, and a moving crystal that yearns for the sun and the moon.”

“Now that is something I think is a bit overdramatic.” Trevor looked unconvinced, but Sypha had the impression there was a tinge of doubt. Nevertheless, he looked ready enough when the gates opened to let them in. “But let’s see what’s what.”


End file.
